laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Other Layton Wikis
In case you hadn't noticed, there are 2 other Wikis about Layton: http://professorlayton.wikia.com/ and http://professor-layton.wikia.com/. I feel (seeing as we're the most active) we should look at stuff we miss and add it to this wiki. Then maybe somehow ask for the other wikis to be removed. Not because we're better, but because visitors may find that wiki first and start editing there while they could better be working on this one. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Who do we bring this up to? =Trace Barkley|GFX 22:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::We can use Special:Contact to ask the Wikia Staff. But I'd wait till Molten has chosen his Admins. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) One done http://professorlayton.wikia.com/ has been closed and is now redirecting to this wiki. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 08:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :It is redirecting to this wiki, yes. One problem though, it's redirecting to the wrong page! I think it should just redirect to the main page, while now it's redirecting to Recent Changes. Was that intentional :S MoltenAsh 21:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It is not redirecting to the wrong page. It'll redirect to the same page as entered: http://professorlayton.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Other_Layton_Wikis goes here for example. The reason it goes to Wiki activity is because layton.wikia.com goes here also. (Under preferences -> Misc you can enable "disable my redirect to wiki activity" if you want it to go to the main page instead). - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 22:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Oops, didn't know that >.< Oh well, I fixed it for myself. :::But what about the other wiki?? I've seen what we've put on the main page, and if I was the admin of that Wiki, that message wouldn't convince me to come to this one. Idunno, maybe we should just explain it a little better. Also, Vegapunk, the admin of that Wiki, hasn't been on it since 1 september, so maybe getting in contact with them is impossible. Any ideas?? MoltenAsh 11:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think we should make sure that we have everything from that Wikia on ours first. Then we can try to contact the Vegapunk guy and see if he has any input. If he doesn't reply, we'll just have to request the Wikia Staff to redirect that Wiki here, like I did with the other one (though it's gonna be a little harder seeing as this wiki is quite a bit bigger). - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I am almost completely sure that we have waaaaay more information than that Wikia, and our spelling and grammar is also a lot better, so that won't be the problem. So I think we should continue to step 2. Any ideas on how to get into contact with Vegapunk? MoltenAsh 20:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Another One Just managed to find yet another layton wiki: http://proffesorlayton.wikia.com (Spelt wrong, should be Professor, not Proffesor). It was only started recently (11th February 2011 to be exact). So what do we do with that one? (I'll leave a message on the Admin's talk page regardless). - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you've explained your intentions enough. We want to discuss merging the Wikia's with that Admin, and we need to make that clear. Just my opinion though :) MoltenAsh 20:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::What are my intentions though? ;) I wasn't planning on getting that wiki closed when I posted that, though it will probably be best to do so eventually I guess. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:02, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Well you know, I just thought it was kinda weird that you want the big wiki to link to ours, but you don't wanna close the small one. I'd expect it the other way around, if u know what I mean. MoltenAsh 16:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC)